


Son gardien préféré

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [215]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, Spanish National Team, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sergio aime embêter Iker, c'est un jeu entre eux, enfin surtout pour Ramos.





	Son gardien préféré

Son gardien préféré

  
Sergio ricana quand Iker soupira, encore. Le gardien en avait marre de lui depuis un certain temps, et Sergio en faisait presque exprès de l'énerver avec le temps (capturer les cartons le faisait rire pour être honnête). Mais en tant que bon coéquipier, Sergio devait faire en sorte de garder de bons contacts avec Iker, alors pendant un entraînement, il décida de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de son coéquipier. Iker s'était figé sur place, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'un ballon fuyait ses mains. Sergio continua de ricaner alors qu'Iker commençait à râler, retirant peu à peu ses gants. Après les avoir reçu dans la joue, Ramos prit ses jambes à son cou, échappant à la colère du gardien de peu. Iker pouvait être terrifiant énervé et Sergio le savait suffisamment pour aller se réfugier derrière Cristiano, le portugais riant en essayant de calmer Iker, sans réel succès.

  
Du coup, Sergio se retrouva dans le lit de son gardien préféré peu de temps après, ça en valait le coup.

  
Fin


End file.
